


Doodle

by normalpanchan



Series: Through the Eyes of a Kid [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normalpanchan/pseuds/normalpanchan
Summary: This kid makes a special drawing for his dad.





	Doodle

“Goro, what’s wrong?”

Goro was standing in front of the school playground, sobbing. His father was next to him, crouching down to his height, worried.

“D-daddy,” the kid cried. “I-I made a drawing f-for you and m-mommy, but,” He sobbed harder now. “S-s-someone r-ripped it.”

The father patted his frizzy black hair to assure him. “It’s okay, champ,” he said, then lifted his son to his arms. “How about you draw it again when we’re back home?”

Goro was calming down. “B-but I wanted to surprise you and mommy.”

“Then I won’t look when ya draw it.”

“Okay. But Daddy, NO peeking!”

Dad snickered.

\---------

“Goro, ya done yet?” shouted the father across the room. He was sitting on the couch, viewing a video on his cell phone, while his son was on the dining table, with crayons and paper, finishing up his drawing. The family cat got up on the table and stared at it.

“Mona-chan!” Goro covered his paper. “No peeking!” Then responded to his dad. “Not yet! And Daddy, Mona’s peeking!”

“Hey, Mona! When he says no peeking, he means no peeking!”

The cat meowed and submitted to their request, jumped off the table and walked to the father’s location. The boy continued on with his drawing.

\-----------

“Daddy, I’m done!”

Goro got off the chair and walked to where his dad went. “Ta-da!” he presented the drawing to his dad. “That’s you, me, and mommy,” he pointed to the stick figures, “and here’s Mona-chan,” pointed to the cat-shaped blob, “and the Phantom Feeves!” He pointed to the tiny stick figures under the family. “Mommy said they are in our hearts always, so I drew an arrow pointing at the big heart.” The big heart was above all the figures.

The father took the drawing from his son and stared at it. “Dude, it’s amazing,” he said. “But two things: 1. It’s pronounced ‘THEEVES’, not ‘FEEVES.’ Can you say THEEVES?”

“Feeves!” Goro proudly pronounced.

“...We’ll work on that later.” he sighed. “And 2. I guess I forgot to tell ya that there are two MORE Phantom Thieves.”

“There are more!?” the kid gasped, then looked sad. “But that means my drawing isn’t good.”

“No no no, Goro,” he assured his son. “That’s my fault, really. Your drawing is awesome, and look,” he pointed to the extra blank space near the thieves. “There’s room there to fit the new thieves, so your drawing will be perfect. Your mom will love it either way.”

Goro felt assured, then excited. “Daddy, daddy! Tell me about the new feeves!” He beamed.

“Lemme hang this on the fridge first so Mommy can see it when she comes home, then I’ll tell ya. And it’s ‘thieves,’ kiddo.”

“Feeves! Ffffeeves!” Goro tried.

“Let’s work on that while I tell you.” The father and son walked to the kitchen and the son watched his dad pinned his drawing on the fridge with a magnet. The father then lift up his son into his arms. “So, Goro, lemme tell you about Beauty Thief Noir...”


End file.
